Battery cells and in particular lithium-ion battery cells often have a so-called degassing opening, which prevents the occurrence of an inadmissible overpressure inside the battery cell in that, in excess of a specific internal pressure, it opens the casing, so that gases can escape from the battery cell casing into the surroundings. Here such degassing openings may be designed as a predetermined breaking-point. The gases escaping contain electrolyte and react with water to form hydrofluoric acid. In order to prevent hazards for equipment and persons, it is necessary to discharge gas escaping from the battery cells in a controlled and purposeful manner.
The gas is often caught and discharged by a so-called module cover, which is arranged on the battery cell module.
DE 20 2004 004 335 U1 in this context discloses a degassing system for accumulators, in which escaping gas must flow through a labyrinth, in order to remove solids and liquids before the gas passes into a so-called gas escape chamber in the cover. This development is associated with a relatively high design outlay and accordingly also with a production engineering cost.
DE 102 57 918 B4 discloses an accumulator, on which a so-called block cover is arranged, which in turn comprises an upper cover and a lower cover. A number of gas spaces for separation of the acid, corresponding to each of the battery cells, are arranged in the block cover. Implementation of the design makes this embodiment of a gas receiving cover also relatively elaborate and cost-intensive to produce and assemble, especially in large quantities.